Wearable mobile computers typically have an inexpensive wearable component that is issued to an employee and used only by the particular employee or group of employees. Often this is done for hygiene issues or to address special employee functions. Mobile computers typically are worn on a type of wearable component (e.g. straps, belts, headsets, etc.), and may be attached and removed from these components as they are required by the user.